Ghost Whisperer Melinda meets her Missing sister
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of Melinda and her sister Gail. She is a sister that Melinda had never knew existed.


Melinda Gordon was a happy housewife with a little boy who was now in school. She and Jim were proud parents and her antique store was doing very well.

Jim and Melinda had thought that Melinda and her mom were finally on good terms with each other. Melinda's mother had finally admitted that she could see spirts and although, she chose not to use her ability to help others like Melinda, she and her daughter had finally come to terms with their differences.

Beth Gordon was finally beginning to feel good about herself when she got a knock on the door. As she opened the door she knew immediately who was standing there. When she was but sixteen she had given up a little girl for adoption.

The woman that was standing in the doorway looked so much like her daughter Melinda that she knew who this lady was. She had to be the little girl that she had once given away. The lady introduced herself as Gail Martin and Beth welcomed her into the house.

Gail had been nervous about going out to Grandview and seeing if she could find the woman who had given her up for adoption some thirty years ago. She had been raised by a good family and had a happy childhood. But, she know had an eight year old daughter of her own and she had some questions that she needed to address with her birth mother.

As Gail had seen the lady that answered the door she was sure that this lady was her mother. She had answered the door with a kind of grace that cannot be taught. She had just for a few moments showed her surprise, but had let her in the house without even asking who she was or what she wanted. She had recognized her immediately and Gail wondered if she had any brothers or sisters.

Gail took a seat on the couch and smiled at the lady in front of her. "I am sorry that I came here without calling first. But I have been looking for you for the past ten years. I have found that adoption records are hard to get a hold of . It was quite by accident that I finally found you." she told the lady.

Beth truly didn't know what to say to this woman. She had never forgotten the little girl that she had once given up, but, she had been unable to find her and had just about given up on ever seeing her. "Gail, I am sorry, I did try to find you. But, I have been unable to find you. You have always been a piece of my very being that is missing."

Gail looked at the lady that had given her up for adoption and judged that she must have been very young when she had given birth to her. She had forgiven her for what she had done years ago, but now she wanted to know a little about the lady. "I have always wondered what you looked like and why you gave me up. I can see that you must have been very young when I was born. I also would like to know who my father was and if he is alive." she told the lady.

"There are so many things that I need to tell you. First I want you to know that I loved you and have loved you ever since the first time that I first saw you. No really since the first time that I felt you move in my stomach. I was just sixteen and unable to raise you. I was too young and immature to raise a child. I was just a child myself. Back then when you had a child out of wedlock you gave your baby up for adoption most of the time." she told her daughter in the kindest way that she could.

"Something that I have always wondered about is where my father is. Do you know where he is?" Gail asked.

"I am truly sorry Gail. Your father died a few years ago." Beth told her.

Gail couldn't understand why, but this news hit her hard. She had always hoped that she would meet both of her biological parents and now she would never know her father. She looked down and thought about it for a moment.

Beth looked at the young lady and was amazed at how much this woman looked and acted like Melinda. She took the girls hands and said "I am sorry that you never knew him. But you do have a sister named Melinda. She lives in town and I am sure that she would like to meet you." she told her with a smile. "You said that you have a daughter yourself?" Beth asked.

"Yes I have a little girl named Sara . She is eight years old and I would like you to meet her someday." Beth told her.

"I would like that." Gail told her with a smile.

Melinda Gordon had been at the antique store that morning . She and Ned had just finished crossing another spirit over. It had been a tough crossing and Melinda was very tired. That was when she heard her cell phone ring and looked at the caller ID. It was her mother. Sometimes getting a call from her mother was very disturbing. Although she loved her mother and they had made up somewhat a call from her was a rarity.

Beth heard her daughter's voice on the line and smiled. "Hi Melinda. I have something important to talk to you about. Is there anyway that you could come by and see me sometime today?" she asked.

It wasn't too often that her mother wanted her to come over and so she said "Yes I can be there in an hour. Is that all right?" Melinda asked.

"That will be fine. See you then." Beth told her.

Ned had been over in the corner working when he had hear Melinda on the phone. He knew that Melinda and her mother sometimes had problems. He asked her "Is everything all right?"

"Yes it's fine. I just have to go to my mothers for a while. Do you mind staying here and covering for me?" Melinda asked.

"No problem. Take care." Ned watched as Melinda walked out of the door. He hoped that everything was all right.


End file.
